


The Jealousy Reaction

by denajeanx



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denajeanx/pseuds/denajeanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is frustrated with the status of her relationship with Sheldon, but refuses to give up. When a work experiment is presented that could relieve some of her physical tension, she is overjoyed. Little does she know, this move may just push Sheldon to overcome his fear of intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing! All hail Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, and Steve Molaro. *Hail* Enjoy....

“So, I finally told my mom she can clip her own toenails” Sheldon, Raj, and Leonard looked at Howard with a mouthful of partially chewed food, trying hard to swallow, with that disgusting mental picture.   
Leonard put his fork down. “Well, after that story, I think lunch is over”.   
“I have work to do anyways” Sheldon said as he was getting up to throw his remaining food away and head back to his office.   
“Oh, come on guys, it’s not that bad. She does mine too!” Howard tried to smooth over the story he just told.   
Leonard and Raj stood up and followed started to follow Sheldon “Dude, not at the lunch table!” Raj chastised. They all left the cafeteria and headed back to work.  
“Bunch of babies” Howard said happily eating the remainder of his lunch.   
\----  
Sheldon was about to enter his office, after splitting up with Raj and Leonard, when he heard rustling coming from inside. “Kripke!” he said in an angry but hushed tone. Kripke was always lurking around seeing what Sheldon was up to.   
“AH, HA!” Sheldon yelled as he violently swung the door open. The moment his eyes focused, he was instantly surprised.   
“Amy? What are you doing here? I am sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, I thought you were Kripke” he said half-smiling.   
“No, it’s okay, I should have told you I was coming by” Amy reassured him. “Well anyways, I have been asked by the CalTech Neuroscience department to collaborate on an experiment with Dr. Noah Evans. I am here to meet with him and find out more about the experiment. I am due to meet him in 15 minutes so I wanted to pop in and see my Cuddles”.  
“Amy, please! I told you to stop referring to me as Cuddles. It was one time! And Dr. Evans is a bit of a know-it-all. He walks around here like he’s a GQ model. Honestly, it makes my skin crawl.”  
Amy smiled, knowing she hit a nerve with the Cuddles comment. She didn’t know how to respond about Dr. Evans. They sat silence for a few minutes then Sheldon got back to work on his whiteboard, doodling away. As Amy intently watched him, she felt so proud knowing how smart her boyfriend is. “Well, I have to get going. I don’t want to be late. I will see you on Thursday for date night, yes?”  
“It’s the 3rd Thursday of the month, so yes I will see you then.” Sheldon confirmed.   
“I will Skype you later on to let you know how the meeting goes.” Amy said and then gave Sheldon a peck on the cheek. Sheldon rolled his eyes but remained silent despite his protest on the display of affection.  
\----  
“Hello, you must be Dr. Evans, it’s nice to meet you. I am Dr. Fowler.”  
She understood the GQ comment Sheldon made now. He was middle-aged, tall, medium build, olive complexion, side-swept dark brown hair, and green eyes that resembled emeralds. She had pictured a much older, much less attractive man.   
“Well, shall we get down to business Dr. Fowler, please have a seat and make yourself comfortable”  
“Thank you” Amy said, a little nervously.   
“Dr. Fowler, I know you are at the top of your field. I have read many of your papers, which is why I wanted to work with you on this specific experiment.”  
“Thank you, I am flattered” Amy blushed.  
“This topic is considered controversial and a highly-regarded neurobiologist such as yourself would be a great benefit to the study. We are looking to achieve the female orgasm by planting electrodes in the spine that stimulates the orbitofrontal cortex in the brain, causing a state of anhedonia. It has been conducted by Oxford University in the UK, but it has not been done as of yet in the US. We have a test subject that has been screened and is willing to participate. We could get started as soon as tomorrow, should you agree.”  
“I am familiar with the concept. I participated in a similar study a few years ago, although it did not involve the spine. I am very intrigued and would be happy to participate”. Amy replied. She probably shouldn’t mention that she was the test subject.   
“That is great news Dr. Fowler. I am happy to work with you. Let’s meet in my lab just down the hall tomorrow morning at 9 A.M.”  
“Thank you, I look forward to it” Amy was walking out the door and was headed to the car. She felt excited to be working on this project. She was unsure if it would be successful but she felt hopeful. She made a mental note not to tell Sheldon about it just yet, she knew how overbearing he could be and did not want him interfering with her work. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Sheldon and Amy chatted on Skype. Sheldon went on and on about a new train whistle Leonard bought him. He barely asked about her day, nothing out of the ordinary. Normally, this would bother her but tonight she was actually relieved.   
The next morning Amy awoke late. She got ready in a hurry and bolted out the door. She was practically running down the hall to the CalTech Neurobiology lab, when she noticed there it was dark inside. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Dr. Evans was walking towards her down the hallway, looking perplexed.   
“Did you get my voicemail or my email Dr. Fowler? Our test subject backed out at the last second due to a disagreement with her partner. The experiment will have to be post-poned.”  
“Oh no, I didn’t get your message. That is very disappointing.”  
Amy realized she hadn’t checked her phone or email due to leaving in such a hurry. She was extremely disappointed because she was so excited for this experiment. It dawned on her that she had once been a test subject in a similar experiment. With that in mind, she started to speak but then stopped herself.  
“Did you say something Dr. Fowler?”  
“Um, well I was just thinking, and um... The similar experiment that I mentioned yesterday, well I was also the test subject. Maybe I could replace our test subject?” Amy mustered out, although she was trembling with anxiety and she honestly could not understand why.  
“That would be a great help. It will take about two days to get everything signed off on and you will need to fill out some extensive paperwork. If everything goes about as planned, would you be available on Friday?”  
“Yes, Friday is fine.” Amy said trying to conceal her nervousness.   
“Okay, great. Let’s head into my office and I will get you all the paperwork to take home. You can review all of it, which will contain details on the procedure, sign all them and bring them back Friday morning.”  
“Great!” Amy was feeling less nervous knowing she could review all the paperwork at home alone.  
\----  
Amy briefly reviewed the paperwork when she arrived home from CalTech. She realized the procedure would not be terribly invasive and she was always willing to do anything for science. She hadn’t realized how long she spent at CalTech, it was approaching 5 P.M, she was supposed to head over to Penny’s apartment for girl’s night. The paperwork would have to wait. She went into her bathroom to shower and get ready.  
“Truth or Dare?” Bernadette called to Amy a little tipsy, even though it had only been an hour into girl’s night. “Amy? Truth or Dare?” Bernie called again. Amy was looking down her feet and swirling her glass of wine. “AMY!” Bernadette looked at Penny and then slammed her hand down onto the coffee table.   
“Sorry, what?” Amy said coming out of her train of thought. She had been thinking about the experiment and whether or not she should tell the girls or Sheldon.   
“I said Truth or Dare!” Bernadette snapped. “Ames, are you okay? You seem distracted.” Penny questioned.   
“And forget the Truth or Dare Bernadette, geez! Amy is obviously upset” Penny glared.   
“No, no. I am not upset. Let’s keep playing. Dare!”  
“Bullcrap! Ames, spill.” Penny demanded. Amy could see she was not getting around this.   
“Well, I was invited to work on an experiment at CalTech’s Neuroscience department. We are trying to electronically stimulate a female orgasm through the attaching electrodes to the spine to trigger the orbitofrontal cortex in the brain. We had a test subject that dropped out, so I kinda… volunteered myself to be the test subject.”  
“I’m sorry, all I heard was female orgasm and that you volunteered.” Penny slurred. “Go get it, Ames. That might hold you for a while.”  
“Yeah, go for it! I wish I could do something like that.” Bernadette agreed.  
Amy sat and looked at the both girl’s. For some reason, she did not expect this reaction from them.  
“What did Sheldon say?” Penny inquired.   
“I didn’t tell him. I don’t think I am going to. You know how sensitive he is with a subject of this nature. You CAN’T tell him, please.” Amy said ashamed and staring at her feet again.  
“Don’t worry your secret it safe with us” Bernadette assured Amy.   
“That boy doesn’t know what he’s missing!” Penny shook her head and glared seductively at Amy.  
“Okay, back to the game. Truth or Dare…” Amy smiled and sipped her wine feeling a lot more confident about the entire situation now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Things are heating up :)

It was Thursday evening and Amy had finally sat down to review and sign all of the paperwork. She was busy the past few days finishing things up in her lab at UCLA to prepare for her absence on Friday.   
She read through the details of how the procedure would work. It would be two half inch incisions, one for the electrode and the other for impulse generator to activate the current, when needed. This was all done by local anesthesia and seemed very simple and routine. It was another relief but she was still feeling guilty about not telling Sheldon. She quickly pushed that thought out of head and started to sign the documents.  
“Knock, Knock, Knock… Amy”  
“Knock, Knock, Knock… Amy”  
“Knock, Knock, Knock… Amy”  
A moment of panic struck Amy and she shoved all the papers under an astronomy book on her coffee table. “Oh darnit, how could I forget date night?” She whispered to herself.  
“Hello Sheldon, come in. I am sorry, I am running late. I just need to get changed and freshen up. I’ll just be a few minutes. Please make yourself comfortable and there is Yoohoo in the fridge.”  
“Thank you, Amy. Please hurry up. You know I do not like to be off schedule.”  
Sheldon grabbed a Yoohoo from the fridge and sat down on the couch. “Amy, what in the world are you doing with an astronomy book.” He whispered to himself. He picked it up and started flipping through the pages. A stack of papers flew onto the floor.   
Sheldon started to pick up the papers and read through the first page which read:  
Two small incisions will be made. An electrode will be implanted in the spine and the impulse generator will be inserted above the buttocks. Local anesthesia will be used.   
This page was initialed AFF. Sheldon was curious and his eyes continued scrolling through the documents as he picked them up.  
The theory of this experiment will be to achieve female orgasm by implanting an electrode into the subject’s spine. You, the test subject, waive all liabilities.   
Sheldon read this sentence over and over again. He frantically picked up the rest of the papers, his eyes darting through all the details, and soon grasped the full extent of what she was signing up for. “What is she thinking!?” He thought to himself. He could feel the anger building up in his face.   
“Okay, I am ready to go. Penny is off tonight, do you still want to go to the Cheese…” Amy just finished buttoning her cardigan and froze. Sheldon was holding all the papers in his hands.   
“Sheldon, what are you doing?!” Amy shrieked.   
“Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.”  
“Excuse me?!” Amy asked defensively.   
“Amy, what on Earth are you thinking? You can’t do this. I will not allow it” Sheldon dismissed.  
“Why do you care? As a scientist, where is your curiosity? It is no different than when I pleasure myself!” Amy realized the last sentence that came out her mouth. She didn’t regret it and she waited for Sheldon’s reaction.  
Sheldon’s eye widened. “I am sorry, I am confused. Pleasure yourself? You mean like when you play your harp or go out drinking with Penny?”  
Amy knew she was committed now. “No Sheldon, I mean when I masturbate!”  
Sheldon’s hand flew to his ears, he closed his eyes tightly, and he hummed the Star War’s theme song. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands from his ears. “What did you want me to call it?” Amy asked drained from arguing.  
“Let’s go with self-abuse.” Sheldon was trying to breathe.   
“Okay, fine. Why is it any different than my self-abuse?” Amy asked as if she was talking to a child.  
“Well, you are not alone first of all. I don’t feel comfortable with Dr. Evans seeing you… in that state of mind. Ahem.“ He shifted uncomfortably. “Furthermore, I am concerned for your well-being. One slip of the hand and Dr. CrackerJack could paralyze you.”  
Amy just stared for a second. Her heart was warmed by the fact that he was concerned for her well-being.   
Sheldon continued babbling on. “What am I going to do if you are paralyzed?” His thoughts were derailing. “I already have one friend in a wheelchair, I don’t need another.”  
“I am not going to be paralyzed! And who are you talking about? You don’t have any friends in a wheelchair!” Amy asked utterly confused.  
“Excuse me, I am friends with Stephen Hawking. Amy, really, of all people, I would think you knew me better”  
Amy just rolled her eyes choosing not to argue along those lines.   
Sheldon didn’t stop talking. “I will not allow it and that is final”.  
“Well, that’s too bad because everything is already set to go.”  
“Cancel it. You are not going through with this” Sheldon demanded.   
“Just admit you are jealous” Amy accused.  
“Amy, please this is not a time for jokes.”  
“It wasn’t a joke, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper is jealous.” Amy smirked.  
There was a heavy silence in the room for what felt like an eternity. Sheldon was fidgeting and it was even making Amy uncomfortable. Finally the silence broke. “Amy, are you doing this because we do not have a physical relationship?”  
“Honestly, yes that is part of the reason.” Amy said truthfully. “Sometimes my, ahem, self-abuse, is not enough and I need more. I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you Sheldon, but I need to know that it will happen one day. This will just hold me over for a while.”  
There was another long silence and Amy could tell Sheldon’s thoughts were reeling in his head.  
“Amy, you know I’ve been working on my fears. I promise within a year, we will be able to make love. Is that fair? Now, will you call this whole experiment off?”  
Amy sat and thought for a few minutes. A year. It sounded too good to be true.   
“I will call it off, but I need a good-faith gesture to know that you are serious.” Amy said matter-of-factly.  
“You’re impossible.”  
“And you’re jealous. Fine, I won’t cancel it.”  
“No, you have to cancel! What is the gesture?” Sheldon asked afraid of her response.  
“A kiss…with tongue.” Amy couldn’t look up. She was afraid of his response.  
“Dear Lord Amy, do you know what kind of germs are in your mouth?!”  
“Mine?! What about yours!”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sheldon bragged.  
“Yes or No? This is the only offer.”Amy was pushing, she knew it.  
“Amy” Sheldon said in a small, defeated voice. “I can’t.”  
“I knew it! How do you expect to make love in a year if you can’t even kiss me?” Amy asked but Sheldon didn’t respond. “Well, Dr. Evans will be very happy to know I am not backing out.”  
Sheldon knew this was it. He had to do it, for her safety. She could not do this experiment. “You can do it, Cooper. It’s for her well-being.” He thought to himself.   
“Okay, I will do it. But, no funny business and make it quick.” Sheldon finally said aloud.  
“You’re such a romantic” Amy laughed.   
“Amy, come on. Let’s get it over with.”  
“As you wish, Dr. Cooper”  
She scooted closer, moving slowly like she was approaching a dangerous animal. And then it was happening. Her lips were on his. He could feel her breath on him, she smelled of peppermint and hints of lavender. It was intoxicating to him. Then, the panic. He started to panic. He couldn’t do this. His brain is screaming to runaway. Just as quickly as the thoughts came, they were replaced by the movement of their lips. They moved rhythmically together in a slow dance. His fears were disappearing one by one and being replaced with a different feeling. What was this feeling? He thought. The next thing Sheldon knew, his hands were on her waist. And then her tongue was grazing his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and he could taste her. Every sensation felt electrified throughout his entire body. He was grasping her waist tighter and pulling her towards him. The fear of germs were now long gone and this was a new feeling, a good feeling. He wanted her close. As if she was able to read his thoughts, she was pushing him down on the couch. Amy Farrah Fowler was on top of him. He could feel her breasts on his chest. At that moment, he could feel stirring below his waist. It’s too much now.   
He sat up quickly and nearly pushed Amy to the floor. She can take the hint. She knew she was pushing him beyond his limits. But, she couldn’t help but smile. She searched his face for some sort of expression. “Was he going to be mad?” she thought. And then a small smile crept across his face. It was amazing how one facial expression could wash all of her fears away.  
“I said no funny business” Sheldon smiled. “You weren’t exactly hesitant. But, it will hold me for now. I will email Dr. Evans now and let him know I am not continuing with the experiment.”  
“Thank you. I have to go now. We’ve wasted our date night with this mess.”  
Amy smiled and looked up at Sheldon. “I would say it was a success, Dr. Cooper.”  
“Please come by tomorrow night. We need to make some adjustments to the relationship agreement.” Sheldon said in a very business-like tone.   
Amy grinned. She couldn’t help it. She won. She knew he was baited now. “Do I get a good night kiss?”  
“Amy! I think we just had a goodnight kiss.”  
Amy looked down sadly. She knew it was a lot to ask after tonight. But, Sheldon noticed her disappointed and thought about how nice their kiss was earlier.  
“Fine, no tongue” Sheldon said.  
He bends down and their lips are touching. Her scent again, her taste. His hands are stroking her soft hair, then grasping her neck. It is a feral kiss but Amy sticks to the agreement of no tongue. After a minute, he pulls away, reluctantly but the heat between their bodies is undeniable, they can both feel it. They both know they feel it by the way they are staring into each others eyes.  
“Good night Amy Farrah Fowler.”  
“Goodnight loverboy.” Amy grinned. Sheldon glared back but then half-smiled. Amy shut the door, smiling from ear to ear, and skipped to her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and started texting Penny and Bernandette.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sheldon was practically stumbling down the hallway. He head was still reeling from what just happened a few moments ago. He descended down the stairs and realized Amy was his ride home! He had been so caught up in what happened that it slipped his mind. He couldn’t go back to Amy’s right now, not in the state he was in. He was tired and had no bus pants, those options were out. He phoned Leonard, asking him to come pick him up.   
He sat at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby of Amy’s apartment building, waiting on Leonard. His eidetic memory replayed every moment of both kisses in vivid detail. He didn’t hate it, to his surprise he enjoyed himself. The touch of her silky hair that smelled of lavender, her peppermint flavored lips, it was almost as if Amy were there, with him, now. He did not think of the germs. Rather, he thought of the anticipation of their next encounter. He wanted to hold her and feel her soft cardigan under his palms.   
“SHELDON!” Leonard’s voice boomed. “What are you doing? Are you okay? I’ve called your name three times.”  
“Yes, Leonard I’m fine. Let’s go. Shotgun!”  
“Sheldon, you are the only other person in the car.” Leonard corrected, but it was useless, Sheldon was already running out the door.  
The car ride home was plagued with awkward silence. Sheldon stared out the window, his memory was still reeling.  
“So, did something happen with Amy? You are unusually quiet, not that I am complaining. And I am driving you home, not Amy.”  
“Leonard, must you always state the obvious. If you must know, everything is just fine. Amy had a headache and I did not want to inconvenience her.” His eyes were twitching with the lie.   
Leonard knew better than to push the conversation further and he was enjoying the silence.  
\----  
The next day Amy had already emailed Dr. Evans who was disappointed by her pulling out of the experiment. Now, she had an entire day off all to herself. All she could think about was the previous night. The possibility of consummating her relationship with Sheldon was more real than ever. She needed to get out of the house or she would obsess over this thought all day. Penny was off today, she drafted a quick text asking Penny to hang out. Penny replied that they would meet at her apartment for lunch. Amy was thrilled to spill all the details of the exciting events last night and went to get ready.  
\----  
Sheldon was at work, staring at his whiteboard, as he had been for hours. He couldn’t think of anything but what had transpired last night. How did two kisses derail his whole routine? The only solution was to dive in and get it over with so he could stop obsessing over these thoughts and feelings. And with that, he made quick to-do list and then was back to drawing his equations. Amy would be pleasantly surprised for what is in store tonight.  
\----  
Penny and Amy had just sat down for lunch in Penny’s apartment. Amy had just gushed over what occurred last night and Penny was still speechless. She hadn’t said anything, still the same wide-eyed expression as when Amy told her.   
“Penny, say something!” Amy was desperate for some kind of response.   
Penny finally cracked a smile. “I’m sorry, Ames. I am just shocked…truly shocked. I didn’t think ol’ Moonpie had it in him.”   
“I thought he was going to run for the hills when I told him what I wanted. I was just as shocked as you.” It was true Amy felt as though last night was still a dream. But, sitting there with Penny made it even more real, it actually happened.   
“You were so excited for the experiment though. What if Sheldon gets scared and backs out of your agreement?” Penny said.  
“After last night, I would be very surprised if he backed out. But, I can always get back on the experiment, it is post-poned for now anyway.”  
“Well, what’s next? You going to rip his pants off and play rodeo?” Penny smiled watching Amy turn a crimson red.  
“Penny, please! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We only kissed and we are taking it slow. We have a year. I would prefer a ‘slow-stroll’ into making love. You have to remember, I am inexperienced also. Not everyone can run the mile in minute, if you know what I mean.” Amy smiled sipping her iced tea.  
“Hey! Cut me some slack! I’ve been with Leonard for a while now. I think my trampy days are long gone.” Penny was defensive but couldn’t be mad at her bestie. Amy was right, she was just as inexperienced as Sheldon.  
\----  
“Come on Sheldon, it’s after five, can we please go home?”  
“Aww, five more minutes!” Sheldon pleaded in a child-like tone.   
“Sheldon!” Leonard had dinner plans with Penny tonight and he was going to be late.  
“Fine! I’ll remember this moment when I am writing my memoirs.”  
“Oh, I’m devastated. Let’s go.” Sheldon didn’t pick up the sarcasm in Leonard’s voice.   
“I need to stop by the drug store on the way home, it will just take a few minutes.” Sheldon said without question.  
“Why do you need to go to the drug store? You only go to the drug store every other Monday.” Leonard didn’t know why he was questioning this but something was going on.  
“Are you writing a book Leonard? Honestly, you must know every detail of my life.”  
“I am too tired to care anymore. We will stop but make it quick.”  
\----  
Sheldon looked around the drug store, paranoid, as if he were about to commit a crime. He walked slowly down the aisle which contained the item he needed. He was immediately overwhelmed by all the choices. He couldn’t make a decision. He picked out for different brands and practically sprinted to the register. He paid for his items, requested a brown paper bag and met Leonard back out in the car.  
“Dear Lord, Penny has corrupted you. How can you listen to this…Rhianna?” Sheldon chastised Leonard as he looked down at the iPod. “Please cease this catter-walling immediately.”  
Leonard was not in the mood to argue. He noticed Sheldon’s brown paper bag. He was getting more suspicious that something was going on.   
“Are you sure there isn’t anything you would like to talk about, buddy? I am your best friend. You can talk to me about anything, you know?”  
Sheldon rolled his eyes and shook his head dismissively. Leonard gave up and started backing out of his parking spot to go home. Surely, if something was going on with Sheldon and Amy, Penny would know.  
\----  
Amy sat down on the couch at Sheldon’s apartment. Leonard was just leaving for dinner out with Penny and Sheldon was in his room getting his notary stamp ready.  
“Alright, little lady. Let’s go over some changes.”   
Amy was beaming and her heart was dancing the rumba in her chest.   
“Page 32, Section 4: Kissing” Sheldon was all business and Amy couldn’t take her eyes off him. She was so attracted to him when he was all business. She remembered the rodeo comment Penny made earlier, maybe a mile a minute wasn’t so bad.  
“Kissing will be allowed no more than 4 times per week and scheduled at least 10 minutes in advance. The duration should be less than 2 minutes, unless otherwise agreed upon by both parties or the kiss takes place during coitus.”  
Amy forgot to breathe. That word…coitus. He was serious. This was going to happen. She couldn’t take her eyes off of that word, coitus. Finally, she took a breath. She was dizzy with excitement. “Breathe Fowler, breathe. You don’t want him to think you’re scared”. She silently pleaded with herself. Sheldon continued on.  
“Page 33, Section 1: Coitus” Sheldon didn’t even stumble over the word.  
There was that word again. Amy was sure she was having some sort of heart attack. She was sweating through her cardigan, her heart was knocking around in her chest, and she felt like she was on the teacup ride at Disneyland.  
“Coitus shall be scheduled at least 2 hours in advance and will be allowed once per week. If one or both parties cannot come to an agreement on a time, it will be forfeited for the week.”   
Sheldon continued reading and handed a pen over to Amy without looking up. When he didn’t feel the pen leave his hand, he looked up. Amy had fainted and was lying back on the arm of the couch.

A/N: Don't worry too much!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: A little explicit towards the end, nothing too bad :)

Sheldon panicked. He grabbed her by the shoulders to jolt her. “Amy…Amy…Amy”. He called to her with each shake.  
Amy opened her eyes and tried to wrap her ahead around what just happened. As her vision focused, her eyes darted around the room and landed on her Sweet Babboo’s face hovering over her.   
“Sheldon, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I think it might have been an episode of low blood pressure.” Amy was lying through her teeth. She knew exactly what happened, she had a panic attack. She couldn’t tell him and risk him backing out of their agreement.  
“Are you sure you are alright? You still look a little pale. I’ll make some tea.” Sheldon was genuinely concerned.  
“Sheldon, I assure you that I am fine. It happens to me occasionally. However, I would love some tea, let me help you.”  
As Amy and Sheldon rose from the couch, Amy felt her equilibrium was still off. She wobbled as she stood up and was falling forward towards the coffee table until Sheldon’s hands raced to catch her and stabilize her balance.   
His hands were still grasped around her waist even though she regained her balance. “I’m fine Sheldon, you can let go. I just stood up too fast.” Amy looked up at him. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. It was a pleading look, something of desire. She was afraid to move or speak, she didn’t want him to let her go.   
“Sheldon, say something.” She finally mustered out in a whisper, much to her own disappointment. And then he snapped out of it and slowly took his hands away. “Good going, Fowler.” Amy thought to herself.   
“Um...ah hem! Yes. Well, I am just glad you are okay. Do you still want some tea or shall we get on with amending relationship agreement?” Sheldon didn’t want to let her go. He wanted to kiss her like he had the other night. But he had to restrain himself.  
“I’ll have some tea first, chamomile please.” Amy requested politely. That ought to calm her nerves. Sheldon walked off into the kitchen and she was reading through the amendments.   
Coitus. That word again. He stomach was dancing. She couldn’t pass out again. She quickly signed off on the amendments so she didn’t need to look at it anymore.   
“Here’s your tea, now we can finish. Oh, you already signed them. Very well, would like to play a game or watch a movie?” Sheldon asked.  
Amy sipped her tea and she immediately felt more relaxed. “Hmm, let’s just talk. I don’t fancy playing a game or watching a movie tonight.”  
“Talk? Really Amy, why don’t we all just join hands and sing ‘Kumbaya’?” Sheldon spat back sarcastically, his Texas twang more prominent.   
Right back to where we started, Amy thought. Her head was starting to hurt, she better just go home and go to sleep.   
“You know what Sheldon, I am just going to go home and sleep. I’ll Skype you tomorrow.”  
Amy stood up to grab her bag. Sheldon felt bad for his remarks. “No, no, no. You can’t drive in your state. I think it would be best if you stayed here tonight. You can stay in Leonard’s room and he can stay with Penny. I’ll lend you some night wear.” He was rambling and Amy was grinning. She couldn’t believe what he was offering.   
“You’re right, I will stay the night. Are you sure Leonard won’t mind me staying over?”   
“It’s fine Amy, I assure you. Let me go get you some night clothes.” Sheldon disappeared into the bedroom. He didn’t have a plan for tonight, at all. He surely didn’t expect this outcome.   
Amy headed towards the bathroom, met Sheldon, and went to go change. Amy began undressing, she was down to her tights when she caught her foot inside of it. She hopped on one leg to gain her balance, unsuccessfully. For the third time tonight, she was headed for the floor and this time she finally met it.   
Sheldon heard the loud thud of Amy hitting the floor.   
“Knock, knock, knock…Amy.”  
“Knock, knock, knock…Amy.”  
“Knock, knock, knock…Amy.”  
“Owwwww. Sheldon, I fell.” Sheldon flung the door open to a very exposed Amy Farrah Fowler. His stomach was in knots. “Amy, it’s a wonder you have made it this far in life without killing yourself.”  
“I promise you, this doesn’t usually happen, just help me up, please!” Amy pleaded.   
Sheldon was hesitant. Amy was partially wearing her tights and a bra/panty duo that left little to the imagination. He bent down to help her up and put his arm around her waist and lifted her up. Her breasts were against his body again. She was looking up at him the same way she had the other night. She was moving towards his lips and it was happening again. Their tongues were intertwined and their hands were exploring each others bodies.   
“Second base.” Amy smiled as Sheldon grabbed her breast.   
“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Sheldon said. It was now or never. He was already this far in and this would help him focus on his work again.  
Amy was astonished. Her nerves were coming back. Sheldon sat at the edge of his bed and pulled Amy towards his lap. She wasn’t sure what was happening. Were they about to do this? This was what she wanted after all.   
“Sheldon, are you sure you are okay with this? We don’t have to do this tonight.” Amy didn’t want to force him. She would never forgive herself.   
“Amy, I want to give you everything I can. When we kissed Thursday night, I didn’t think about the germs like I thought I would. The only thing I could think about is when I could touch you again.”  
Amy’s heart was melting in her chest. Her fears washed away with one sentence.   
“What about, you know…protection?” Amy asked.   
“Prepared.” He reached over to the brown bag on his night stand. Amy couldn’t believe he had actually thought this through.  
They resumed right where they left off. Sheldon’s hands were caressing Amy’s back and he fiddled with the hook in his way. Sheldon marveled at the sight of his girlfriend. He never thought he would be so fascinated by the female figure. As if it were tit-for-tat, Amy pulled both of Sheldon’s shirts over his head. He was far more toned than she expected. She slid her hands up his chest as if she just discovered the sense of touch. She was grasping his shoulders and kissing his neck. She shifted on his lap and could feel how much he was enjoying this. Amy pushed him back onto the bed, rolled next to him and started ridding him of the last barrier in her way. She looked up at Sheldon to gauge his facial expression, he was enjoying this. And there he was, bare and available for her taking.   
“Sheldon, I don’t know what I am doing.” Amy sounded defeated.   
“Well, I am not exactly an expert in the field either.”  
“I would feel better if you were on top.” Amy said to Sheldon.   
Sheldon grabbed the brown bag and fiddled with the package. He ripped open the foil and prepared himself. Amy laid back on the bed ridding the last of her undergarments. Sheldon crawled over her carefully and hovered for a moment before he kissed down her jawline and then to her neck. His breath was grazing her ear. “Are you ready?” he said timidly. “Yes, please go slow.” Amy choked out nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am not too sure about writing 'smut'. I tried to make this scene as tasteful as I could. I wanted their first time to be very innocent.

A glimmer of morning sunshine managed to pierce through the horizontal blinds of Leonard's room, where Amy had slept and it stirred her awake. She sat up quickly, holding the blanket over her topless body, trying desperately to collect her thoughts. Was last night real? By the way her muscles ached and the glowing feeling radiating within her body, she was assured it wasn't a dream.

The events of last night started to slowly replay. She was remembering the way Sheldon curiously ran his fingers down her entire body, as if he had just made some kind of discovery, and she relished the way he marveled her. She could still feel the way his lips wandered aimlessly from her neck, to her breasts, to her jawline, and then arriving at her forehead. She smiled fondly as she recalled the way he held her neck, stroked her hair, and asked over and over if she was okay, as the last barrier of her virginity faded away with every move his hips made. Goosebumps formed on her arms as she remembered that she mustered up the courage to take control. They were both sitting up on the bed and she was on his lap. She was controlling the pace though he held her hips tightly and then she watched the relief wash over his face.

The glow of happiness was slightly lessened when she recalled how he had ripped all the sheets off of the bed, the moment they were finished and sent her to Leonard's room after sharing a short but passionate kiss. She listened to the shower running for over an hour before she drifted to sleep. But, she couldn't be angry with him, his compulsions are one of the reasons she loves him, and it would get better with time. He had just given her everything she ever wanted from him. She knew it wasn't easy for him and this was all so new to both of them, after all.

"Knock, Knock, Knock…Amy?"

"Knock, Knock, Knock…Amy?"

"Knock, Knock, Knock…Amy?"

Her memories came to a screeching halt. "Are you awake, Amy? I heard some shuffling around in there. Leonard and Penny are here for breakfast, come join us." Saturday day morning meant cereal and Dr. Who, which was probably over by now as it was after 9 A.M.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be out, thank you."

Amy put on her clothes from last night, patted down her hair and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning, Amy." Leonard said with a huge grin on his face. "Do you want some cereal?"

"No, thank you. I'll just make a piece of toast". Amy politely declined.

"So, what happened last night, Amy? Leonard asked and Penny was watching Amy with anticipation. Penny had spilled everything to Leonard last night. Sheldon was glaring at him knowing where he was going with this. "I saw your car still in the parking lot when Penny and I got home last night. It was after Sheldon's bedtime so I stayed at Penny's to let you two be."

"Oh, it was nothing really. I just had a little episode of low blood pressure and was feeling a little faint. I didn't feel safe driving home." Amy brushed off the interrogation as she watched the blood return to Sheldon's face and let go of the death grip he had on the edge of the counter.

Penny, however, saw right through Amy's little lie. They were besties. Penny didn't dare bring it up in front of Sheldon though.

"Oh sorry to hear that. I hope you are feeling better." Leonard better stop pushing before Sheldon tries to blow up his head again.

"I am. Thank you." Amy said as her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Penny:

You are so full of it, Ames. Let's tell the boys we are going shopping so you can tell me what REALLY happened. xxPenny

Sheldon and Leonard were chatting about some T.V show, not paying attention to them. Amy looked to Penny and nodded.

"Alright boys, Amy and I have a date with the mall today. We will see you later." Penny called.

They started to head towards the door. "Amy, you are leaving so soon?" Sheldon said with disappointment.

"Sorry Sheldon, I already had plans with Penny. I'll Skype you when I get home."

Sheldon agreed but wanted to talk about what happened between them. There were some things that needed to be said.


End file.
